


Me and Marinette are both having a stroke

by ThreeDotPattern



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDotPattern/pseuds/ThreeDotPattern
Summary: This is a really bad Adriennette fanfiction. Don't read it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 9





	Me and Marinette are both having a stroke

Marinette designs a perfume for the Agreste perfume line? And then she goes on a PR trip with them to a few places and the dad leaves on a business trip. And so the people aren’t very diligentent and orget Marinette exists. So she has to room with Adrien for the night. And she has a seizure stroke. And then they cuddle. And kiss. And fall in love in the streets of Pari.


End file.
